


Show Me Your Teeth

by halestrom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a born wolf, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halestrom/pseuds/halestrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Derek used his big teeth, and one time he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in his mind for awhile, and is just a harmless piece of fluff. This has no beta so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. The song title comes from Lady Gaga. I hope you enjoy!

(1)

The sound of muffled moans filled the room. Moans that turned into strangled groans as Derek sucked a little bit harder around Stiles’s cock. He pulled back up, lips wrapped around the tip as he glanced a look up at the younger man. His face was hidden by the pillow he had pressed to his face, in an attempt to try and maintain some sense of modesty in a house of wolves. Derek didn’t have the heard to tell him the rest of the pack was well aware of what was happening right now. He dropped his head back down, hand wrapped around the base as he sucked again, once, hard before he pulled off. Stiles pushed his hips up, doing his best to try and follow Derek’s mouth. He stopped him, his forearm moving to brace over Stiles’s hips, pinning him down.

“Der.. _ek_.” Stiles’s words came out in a moan, the pillow moving away so he could fixed with a glare as well.

Derek didn’t respond, swallowing the spit and precum that had pooled in his mouth before he dropped his head back down. Keeping his eyes locked with Stiles, he dropped his mouth open tongue locking up the length of his partners cock in a slow, deliberate manner. The whole time, he kept his eyes on Stiles’s face, locked in a battle to see who would break the gaze first.

Neither of them broke, to be expected, and so Derek repeated the motion, this time moving slower, mouth open, eyes wide, as he dragged his tongue up and over the hard flesh following the vein that ran up the base of it. He could hear the pounding in the vein, hear it as well as he could feel it, could smell it and it was almost sensory overload. In times it had been, too much noise, too many smells and too many tastes around having sex that he was lost in the (bright, colorful, rushing) swirl of his orgasm before they even got anywhere. 

Stiles knew this as well, liked to make sure that everything overwhelmed Derek to the point he lost control, it was almost a game for the two of them, each of them trying to one up the other person. This time, Derek was in control, he had already come and his head was clear of the lust that usually made him lose control, it was as far away from the full moon as he could get. He had a plan.

He licked up the length again before his free hand came up and wrapped around the base of Stiles’s cock again. He dropped his head down and began to bob his head quickly, keeping up a steady suction as he did his best to bring Stiles close to the edge. He could hear it, the way the blood seemed to pound deeper, the coppery smell hitting his nose and the the hint of semen seeming to become stronger. Stiles was close.

He pulled off again, his hand jacking the younger man a few times as he whimpered. “Stay still,” he said after a few moments.

Stiles stilled automatically and Derek nodded his head. He took a deep breath and looked up at the other man, waiting a second before he let the partial change happen, feeling his teeth shift and move, the telltale ache in his jaw as it rearranged slightly to make room for the change in teeth. Derek could feel the flexing beneath his arm, felt the skin shift and he watched as Stiles sat up a bit.

“What…what are you doing?” Stiles asked a bit shakily.

Derek didn’t respond, instead dropping his head down, nuzzling at the base of Stiles’s cock. He moved then, tongue moving to lick across the head. He heard the spike in Stiles’s heart rate, could smell the sweet-tangy adrenaline as it raced through his boyfriend’s veins. He licked across the head again and lifted his head up, catching Stiles’s gaze as he wrapped lips around the other man’s cock and carefully, slowly, began to slide his mouth down, taking care to keep Stiles’s cock away from the sharp points.

He could feel the sides of his cock press against his teeth and he stopped, not wanting to go any further, instead he sucked carefully, his hand moving to make up for wherever his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Oh jesus, oh jesus fuck you’re doing it what are you doing, oh my god I’m going to become a eunuch at the tender age of nineteen oh jesus hell fuck me mary on a stick made of dynamite.”

Stiles was babbling above him, not even bothering to keep quiet anymore. Derek could see where Stiles’s was keeping still, his fingers clenched in the sheets. Raising his head again, he moved back down a second time, keeping up the slow pace, taking care to move carefully, knowing he would be dead in a heartbeat if he accidentally nicked something.

‘Oh jesus fuck I can see your fucking fangs, why the fuck did you decide to do this.”

Stiles’s words were punctured by moans and breathless pauses, and although Derek could smell the arousal building (that warm, hazy, dense smell that reminded him of a tea shop, the smell that made his mouth water every time) he pulled back, mouth coming of off his cock with a soft pop.

He opened his mouth to ask if he wanted to stop, but Stiles fixed him with a glare. “Oh fuck no, get back on there asshole, you start what you finish, fucking fucker fuckhead.”

That was all the permission needed before Derek dropped his head back down, resuming the slow, lazy drag up and down Stiles’s cock, making sure to keep his cock away from the pointed edges of his teeth. The smell of semen was getting stronger, and Derek knew he was close and so he wrapped his lips around the tip again and began to suck carefully, waiting until Stiles was right at the edge before he shifted back, his teeth moving back to humans and he dropped his head down, all the way, deep throating the other man.

That was all it took before Stiles was arching with a cry, coming hotly into his mouth. Derek did his best to swallow, suddenly overwhelmed by his senses. Stiles seemed to bow in over himself, both hands gripping Derek’s hair and holding him as he finished coming and slumped back onto the bed. Derek pulls off, swallowing quickly before taking a few deep breaths, he always hated holding his breath.

Crawling up the bed, he dropped down next to Stiles, not making a move to pull him closer, letting the other man catch his breath. He closed his eyes, grabbing one of his pillows to wrap his arms around, getting comfortable.

“Killed me you asshole, what the hell was that! Why did you think it was a good idea to go all Cujo around my cock? And then fucking deep throating me? I thought I was about to lose my cock, that was not cool dude, not at all.”

Derek opened one eye and smirked at his boyfriend. “You liked it.”

That seemed to shut Stiles up, his face turning a bright red and Derek smiled, eyes closing again as he settled in for a nap.

(2)

Derek woke up to the sickly sweet smell of peaches permeating his bedroom. It seemed to be overwhelming, getting into every nook and crevice, every pore and line in his skin, and all of it made his mouth water. He was out of bed before he realized it, and down stairs a second later, skidding into the kitchen. The rest of the pack was already there, crowded around a box of fruits and vegetables that Boyd had probably brought over from his job working at a nursery.

“Morning sunshine,” came Stiles cheery greeting.

Derek glared at Stiles. “Peaches.”

“Okay, no more calling you sunshine, sheesh.”

Derek shook his head and pointed at the box. “Peaches?” he said, formulating the word as a question this time. It was too early for him to attempt to be any sort of coherent.

“There’s a peach in here, it’s not ripe,” Boyd answered.

Derek didn’t bother with a response, instead giving into his inner child and making a grabby hand motion as he took a few steps forward. He heard a snigger from Stiles and Scott, but Boyd merely grabbed it and gave it to the alpha who took it with the reverence he usually saved for whenever he cleaned his car. He dropped into one of the open chairs, looking at the small round fruit with something that could only be called excitement.

He felt a set of forearms rest on his shoulders, a chin on the top of his head before Erica spoke. “What’s the big deal with the peach Boss?”

Derek shrugged and tilted his head back, looking up at his first beta. “Feels good,” he said simply.

“A peach feels good?”

The incredulous question came from Isaac who was in the middle of eating a bowl of what Derek frankly thought looked like cat vomit.

He nodded his head and let the wolf take over, teeth canines growing into fangs before he sank his teeth into the body of the fruit. It wasn’t ripe enough, the sour enough to make him wince, but it didn’t matter, he could feel the firm flesh give way beneath his superior canines, feeling the fruit push between and against his teeth. He bit the piece off and chewed absently before taking another bite. He could feel the pack watching him, but he didn’t care, he could feel the stringy fruit move between his teeth and when he was about halfway done, he stop, finished his mouthful and swallowed.

Closing his mouth, he began to suck, tongue and suction working in tandem to clear out the fruit that had gotten between his teeth. He relaxed back into the chair at the sensation, finally playing attention to the pack.

“Feels good,” he repeated, voice muffled and lisping around his enlarged teeth. He took another bite, giving the rest of the pack a wide grin, amused at their varying expressions. He shrugged his shoulders again as he repeated the chewing and sucking motion. “Next time you have a peach, try it.”

“Oh my god you’re like a child who’s teething.”

The comment came from Stiles who was watching the whole event with varying levels of emotions, from amusement to disbelief to plain confusion. He could feel Erica chuckle behind him before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Derek raised his free hand, resting a hand on her forearm for a second before she let go to make a cup of coffee.

The kitchen was silent for a moment for Erica spoke, breaking the silence again. “It’s fun to strip celery with them.”

The rest of the pack turned and looked at Erica who shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t tell me none of you have tried eating with them, it’s fun,” she said. At the blank looks she threw her arms up and rolled her eyes.

“Mango’s are the best,” Derek said after a moment. “Also carrots can be fun, we used to see who could hold a baby carrot on their fang the longest when I was a kid. I always won.”

“Doesn’t surprise me, you’ve got huge teeth.” The comment came from Stiles who had finished making his coffee and made his way back into the room. Throwing the pit of the fruit into the trash, he shifted and opened his arms as Stiles stepped closer, moving to settle onto his lap, a cup of coffee held reverently between his arms. The morning was peaceful for a few seconds before Stiles turned to look at him and grinned.

“I know what else you like between your teeth,” he said simply, puncturing the sentence with a wink.

(3)

It was after the full moon and the rest of the pack had settled into sleep but Derek was still wandering the house, closing windows and locking up the doors. It had been a good run; there had been no issues, no injuries and only a couple of dead rabbits, and a squirrel although he wouldn’t tell anyone about that. Locking the front door, he swallowed and grimaced at the after taste of squirrel, feeling some fur stuck between his teeth. Making a face, he headed to the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush, beginning to brush, spitting out the first out. Shifting his teeth, he began to brush those, only to be distracted by a crash from the living room, followed by yells.

Grabbing a spare cup, he walked to the living room, still brushing his teeth as he stopped and took stock of the sudden mess that was in the room, most of it seeming to center around his boyfriend, who was sprawled on top of most of the pack in an ungainly fashion. A tray that had previously held popcorn and soda was on the floor, the popcorn spread across the floor and Derek could here the cans of soda hissing as they tried to release the pressure.

“Uh, whoops,” Stiles said when he spotted Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and spit his mouthful into the cup. “Clean this up,” he said, pointing the toothbrush at Stiles before putting it back into his mouth and continuing to brush his teeth.

“It’s not my fault! Someone tripped me!”

Derek listened, not hearing the telltale blip of a lie in his heartbeat. “Okay, all of you clean it up,” he said knowing no one would come forward and say they had done it. And it would be done quicker if all of them helped.

“What are you doing?”

The comment came from Scott, who was sitting in the middle of the pile, half of his body buried underneath Boyd’s legs. He was watching him with a frown on his face.

Derek spit again and held up the toothbrush, eyebrows rising in response to the question. Scott flushed and waved a hand. “I know that, but why are your big teeth out.”

Derek frowned at Scott, he knew Scott was smart, but sometimes he said things that made Derek seriously wonder what his Uncle had been on when he had decided to bite Scott. Of all the people in the woods that night, he had chosen Scott. Sometimes it seemed like fate liked to make Derek’s life a living hell. 

“I’m brushing my teeth,” he said slowly, moving to keep brushing them, finally getting the bit of fur out that had been stuck between his back molars and he spit into the cup once more. A sudden thought came and he grimaced.

“Please tell me you brush your big teeth?”

He looked around the room in desperation, looking from beta to beta, each of them avoiding his eyes and did their best to look at something else. Even Erica avoided his gaze. He grimaced again. “That is disgusting,” he said, shuddering. “You just ate rabbits with them and now you’re going to sleep with rabbit breath and that is just, disgusting.”

Derek gagged at the thought. Not a lot could make him gag at this point he had seen too much death and blood for it to bother him, but the thought of the lot of them with unbrushed rabbit teeth was enough to make him want to vomit. He looked around the sheepish beta’s and shook his head, turning and heading back into the bathroom, having the sudden need to brush his teeth once again.

(4)

“Who the fuck makes it so scissors can’t be opened without scissors,” Isaac groused as he tried to find purchase in the hard plastic to rip it open. He let out a noise of frustration and threw it at Scott who tried as well, only to give it up and pass it to Jackson. Derek leaned against the doorway and watched the scene before him with varying levels of amusement and disbelief. Not for the first time, he wondered if changing this group had somehow made their common sense disappear.

Jackson gave up after one try before handing it to Boyd who looked at the packet and shrugged his shoulders, dropping it on the table. “We don’t need them right now,” he said, and if Derek let himself imagine, he could almost hear a sense of annoyance in Boyd’s otherwise neutral tone.

Looking around at the small group, he ran a hand over his face in frustration. His pack was going to push him to early gray hair. “Seriously?” he asked, amused when most of the pack flinched.

“It’s made out of titanium,” Scott said petulantly, arms crossed across his chest.

“You try it, oh Alpha my Alpha,” Jackson said sarcastically, picking up the packet and throwing it at Derek. Catching it easily, he raised the edge to his mouth, his big teeth coming out before he ripped open the packet easily, spitting the plastic out. Pulling the scissors out, he handed them to Isaac who had the grace to look sheepish.

“Please, for the sake of my hair, remember than you’re werewolves, not thirteen year old girls.”

(5)

"Come on, hurry hurry, we’ve only got another few minutes before they come looking for us,” Stiles begged, arms and legs wrapped tightly around Derek’s body, helping him hold the younger man’s weight as he fumbled for a condom.

It was Erica’s birthday and Derek could hear everyone downstairs, murmuring and making comments to each other. He knew they would be missed in a couple of minutes and so this had to be quick. Stiles let out another whine of frustration and Derek growled in response, his own frustrations getting the better of him. Finally managing to find the condom in his pocket, he pulled it up to his teeth and bit down, ripping it open a second before he realized he had lost control.

It took a second for it to fully sink in as he looked down at the condom that had been caught by his teeth and had been ripped. Stiles let out a whimper as the two of them looked at it. Finally, Derek turned and looked at Stiles who looked put out and resigned. 

He could feel his arousal still, and he could smell Stiles’s as well. “We don’t need a condom?” he hedged carefully. “I can’t get anything,” he pointed out. One of the many perks of being a werewolf, they were immune to most human diseases. 

Stiles shook his head, moving to drop his legs down, pulling his pants up with a groan. Derek stayed still for a second before he pouted, moving to copy the other man’s actions. 

‘It’s not that,” Stiles began before he shrugged. “It’s just, it makes a fucking mess and I hate it, you don’t know what it’s like, it’s bad enough with lube only, all the slippery mess and we have to go downstairs and it’ll annoy the shit out of me all night.”

Derek made a face, opening his mouth in an attempt to rationalize, only to be stopped by a hand across his mouth. 

“No, I’m mad and this is your fault so no, by the time we figure it out someone will find us and then we have to deal with an angry Erica, and that is not something I want to do, especially since it’s her birthday.”

Derek growled in frustration, a hand running through his hair, scrubbing the back of his head before it dropped to his side. “Fine…fine, but from now on, you’re dealing with the condoms,” he said, balling the condom up and shoving it back into his pocket in a huff. 

Stiles stops near the top of the stairs and turns, looking at Derek. Derek looked up after a moment, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Stiles smiles, leaning up to kiss him before he raised a hand, pushing Derek’s gums up and running fingers across his teeth. “Even though they break my expensive condoms, I love your teeth.”

Derek nips at Stiles finger before shrugging. “I have a box at home,” he said. “I can perfect the art of opening them later tonight.”

Stiles smiles brightly and grabs his hand, before dragging him back downstairs to the rest of the party.


End file.
